


Whatever the Cost

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian 'rescues' his husband Chris. A smutty drabble.





	Whatever the Cost

“SEBASTIAN!” a distressed voice screamed from the bedroom followed by enthusiastic barks from Dodger.

Seb went running, almost breaking out in a full sprint as he made it through the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” he gasped his eyes darting wildly around the room only to find a freshly showered and shirtless Chris on the bed with the duvet wrapped around him and over his head like a cape. Dodger still yapping alongside his obviously upset owner.

“GET IT!” he shouted pointing downward. 

“Get what?!” he yelled back equally as shrill.

“IT!” Chris’ voice reached an even higher octave, his arm gesturing forcefully towards the floor as if it had wronged him.

Sebastian’s gaze fell to the hardwood. He took a sigh of relief after coming to the realization that this was not in fact a life or death situation. He ran his palm over his face and chided, “All of this over a _spider?_ ”

Chris covered his eyes, “I can’t even look at it! It’s so gross!”

Sebastian grabbed Chris’ copy of the _The New Yorker_ from his bedside table and bent over to scoop the tiny spider onto it.

“Don’t kill it!” Sebastian chuckled at the hilarity of his husband’s paralyzing fear and yet heartfelt concern over the fate of the spider.

Chris watched through the spread fingers now covering his face, fearful of actually seeing the spider but unable to look away from his husband’s sculpted ass. 

Sebastian quickly opened the patio door and shook the magazine ridding it of their freeloading tenant.

“Okay, you can relax now, Tom is back outside where he belongs,” Sebastian teased, always poking fun at Holland. Seb knelt next to Chris on the bed and swatted him with the rolled up magazine in his hand.

Chris leaned in and gave an appreciative kiss that Seb eagerly accepted. Sensing that the threat of danger was gone, Dodger hopped off the bed and headed out of the room.

“My hero,” he singsonged moving to wrap his blanket cape around his husband, his head tucking into its favorite spot between Seb’s neck and shoulder. “How can I ever repay you for saving my life? I’m forever indebted to you.”

“I can think of a couple ways,” Sebastian teased his hands snaking past Chris’ sweat pants to palm his glorious ass.

“What did you have in mind?” Chris whispered against Sebastian’s skin. His lips pressing light pecks and nibbles along his neck. His husband’s hands jerked his hips forward, bringing Chris’ warm body flush against Sebastian’s eager cock.

“Hmmm, I like where this is going,” Chris purred.

“I _know_ you’re going to like it, because you’re going to tell me just how much,” Sebastian murmured in Chris’ ear. He slid a finger into the crease of Chris’ cheeks, causing his husband to shiver against him and a gravelly moan to escape. “Yeah, just like that,” Sebastian breathed into Chris’ hair.

His thumb pressed against puckered flesh and Chris’ knees spread even further apart, giving Sebastian unbridled access to his body. “Use me,” Chris mewled.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you baby?” Sebastian asked his other hand making its way between their bodies and cupping Chris through his sweats.

“You don’t need to ask, love. Consider it payment for services rendered, take what you want,” Chris declared, rutting into Seb’s warm palm.

He could feel warm lust spread through him. There were times when he wanted nothing more than to take control but today Chris wanted to let go; give himself over to his husband and indulge his every whim.

Chris lifted his head from his husband’s shoulder and took his mouth in a hot and passionate kiss. Their tongues moved in pointed strokes and moans of anticipation began to fill the room. Sebastian’s thumb was still circling, making Chris incredibly eager to take it further.

He threw his blanket cape off his shoulders and brought his hands up to cup Seb’s scruffy jaw. He nipped along his chin, the prickle of his husband’s beard making his skin tingle. “I’m going to get the lube and let you have your way with me.”

“Actually, you’re going to put that beautiful ass in the air and I’m going to taste it,” Sebastian ordered softly.

“Unnng,” Chris moaned into Seb’s mouth, unable to form words, his mind already jumping ahead to the pleasure he knew was surely coming. 

Reluctantly he disconnected his mouth from his husband’s and flipped himself onto his stomach, his arms wrapped around one of the plush pillows. Sebastian’s fingers crept under the band of Chris’ pants and gave them a gentle tug. Chris lifted his hips and the fabric slid down his legs revealing his firm ass cheeks. Sebastian urged Chris to his knees, his chest still against the mattress, his head resting against his arms, eyes closed ready and eager to experience all the forthcoming sensations.

Sebastian’s graceful fingers danced along his skin, alternating light touches with firm palmfuls that Chris was sure left handprints. He loved the way Sebastian was so intentional, each movement made with purpose and skill to elicit the desired response.

Chris gasped, when he felt a sharp bite along the meaty globe of his ass, immediately soothed by wet licks of a hot and adept tongue. His felt a hand along his inner thigh, urging him to widen his stance which he did without a second thought.

He glanced behind him to see Sebastian pull his shirt over his head, revealing his toned and beautiful body. Seb scooted closer, the rough denim of his jeans against the back Chris’ thighs causing goosebumps to rise on his skin and the bulge pressed up against his ass making him squirm with impatience. Soon the broad warmth of his husband’s body was enveloping him, and he felt hot breath in his ear.

“You want more, love?”

“Yes,” Chris croaked, his cock already thick and hard, leaving wet marks on the pillow beneath him.

Seb pressed fluttering kisses all along Chris’ spine. Chris’ body tingled from the teasing touch, he resisted the strong urge to take his cock in his hand and stroke himself.

Soon the delightful wetness of Seb’s tongue lapped at his entrance, the moisture cool against the heat of his hungry body. He moaned as Sebastian worked him, hot licks and wet fingers soon joining in the tease an attempt to ease the discomfort of the first stretch. 

“Look at that ass, so eager for me. It’s going to feel so good on my cock,” Sebastian teased. His words vibrating against the most desperate part of Chris followed by another assault of his tongue.

Minutes later, the bed shifted under them as Sebastian crawled over Chris in order to finally grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Desperate for any relief in Seb’s absence, Chris’ hand squeezed his cock.

“Ah, ah. That’s mine,” Sebastian objected, a slick finger burying itself deep inside at the same time a firm hand slapped him. Chris’ hand fell, the intensity causing his frantic fingers to grapple at the duvet. Within minutes Chris was writhing as Seb continued to work him open. His husband indulged him by wrapping his fist around his length, stroking him in time with his fingers.

Sebastian wasn’t impervious to the whines and whimpers coming from Chris, his own cock throbbed against the restraint of his jeans. He let his fingers slip from the warm sheath of Chris’ body and quickly rid himself of his pants. He coated his cock with a generous helping of lube and pumped himself languidly.

“Fuck love, hurry up,” Chris panted, his body rocking against the bed, the struggle to wait visible in the way his shoulders tensed.

Sebastian let out a breathy chuckle at his husband’s demand. He was just as desperate but he couldn’t help but toy with him a little longer, “I thought I was in charge here?”

“I swear to god Sebastian, if you do not start fucking me right now, I’m going to...” Chris never finished his threat because it turned into an agonized whimper as Sebastian impaled him.

Groans of pleasure filled the room as their bodies adjusted to the tight fit. Chris relished as Seb’s fingers dug themselves into his hips, using him as his personal fuck toy. Sebastian started with a slow and taunting rhythm but within minutes the pace was fast and dirty, no room left for teasing. His husband’s cock rubbed over his prostate with each pass, lighting him up like no one else could.

The satisfying sound of skin slapping came in time with Sebastian’s deep grunts as he felt his body take complete control. 

“I’m close. Don’t fucking stop,” Chris said quietly, his chest heaving with laboured breaths as Sebastian wrecked him.

“Never, baby,” Sebastian assured. He moved to cover Chris’ body with his own, hitting that pleasurable spot at a new angle. At the telltale zing of his orgasm, Chris moaned loudly as his cock unleashed hot ropes of cum all over the white duvet beneath him. Completely undone, he sagged against the bed, his arms no longer able to support both of their weights.

Sebastian continued to fuck him, chasing his own release. He thrusted shallowly into the perfect tightness that was his husband. With a couple more erratic pumps of his hips, Seb was biting into the crease of Chris’ neck sure to leave a mark as he finally came. He collapsed on top of Chris as the last of his orgasm left him.

“Can’t breathe,” Chris wheezed from where he lay under his husband minutes later. As Sebastian regained basic consciousness, he pulled out and rolled onto his back on his side of the bed with what little energy he could muster. They lay there on the bed, only the sound of their heavy breathing between them.

“Consider your debt paid,” Sebastian rasped into the quiet. 

“I’m gonna need you to do a full sweep of the room for more intruders before I get off this bed,” Chris replied. “You know how they travel in packs.”

“That’s gonna cost extra,” Sebastian advised.

Chris shimmied his body next to his husband’s. He laid his head on his chest and threw a heavy arm around his torso, “I’m prepared to pay, whatever the cost. Just keep me safe.”

Sebastian grabbed Chris’ hand from his abs, and laced their fingers together. He brought them to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to against their joined hands.

“Forever and always, love.”


End file.
